


Enough Is Enough

by FKAErinElric



Series: Cas and Dean a love story [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, First Kiss, Jack Kline Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jack shouldn't watch so much TV, Love Confessions, M/M, Set Ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKAErinElric/pseuds/FKAErinElric
Summary: Jack realizes that Dean and Cas are in love with each other and decides to take matters into his own hands.





	Enough Is Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in season 14 minus all the season 14 stuff so no real spoilers. Also the show referenced that Jack is watching is not real I made I up for this story

 

            Jack stifled a small yawn as he scrolled through Netflix. He didn’t need as much sleep as a human but still didn’t stop him from yawning or getting tired. He wanted to relax with some TV. They had returned from a hunt; he was sore from being tossed into a wall by a ghost, and mentally drained overall from the hunt. He liked to relax some before sleep, once he tried to go to bed as soon as he had gotten back from a hunt and that was not a good idea. He’s mind just played over the possible sceneries of what could have happened to his family, and how he could have done things differently. He let out a sigh he was still learning.

            He settled on a comedy he had been watching for the last few days. This little half hour TV about a young woman working in an office and her odd coworkers, it was good for a laugh but here recently it had been focusing on the relationship of her and one colleague.

            _“Sandra you can say you don’t but you clearly like him. You stare at him when you think no one is looking, if something happens you go running to him, and he God he is just as bad.”_

Jack tilted his head at the dialogue as Sandra began to argue that she didn’t like the guy in question. Odd was staring an indication of love? He remembered one time hearing Dean use the term ‘checking someone out’ once when talking about Sam looking at a waitress.

            _“I have seen you two check each other out!”_

The next scene was of Sandra and Ben sitting in the break room together stealing glances at one another. It reminded Jack of something or someone he thought. After the episode was over he shut off the TV and lay down on his bed.

            He realized that watching TV was not a good idea as now he’s head was swimming with the thoughts of if Sandra and Ben would get together. He rolled over on his side and his mind kept nagging him that the relationship on the show reminded him of someone. He frowned now who could it, and then he sat up in his bed.

            “Cas and Dean,” He said out loud as if it all made since now. “Sandra and Ben act like Cas and Dean.” He blinked a few times and nodded. He wondered if anyone else thought this and shrugged as he lay back down in bed.

 

 

 

            The next day Jack wondered into the kitchen area. Sam was up drinking coffee and reading something on his tablet. No doubt a newspaper of some sort.

            “Morning Jack.” He greeted.

            “Morning Sam,” He poured his own coffee then a bowl of cereal which Sam eyes with suspicion. Jack sat at the table with him. “Dean and Cas not up yet?”

            “Cas went out this morning to get some groceries. I think Dean is still asleep.”

            Jack nodded. He decided to ask Sam about his growing suspicions. “So Sam do you think that Dean and Cas love each other?”

            Sam almost choked on his coffee. “What! Jack where on Earth did you get that idea?”

            He shrugged. “From a TV show about an office, see there are two characters that like each other very much but they are in denial about it. Something about them knowing each other for years and they view themselves as ‘family’. They stare at each other, and are very kind, the one is very self-sacrificing like he stayed late at work so she could have dinner with her sister.”

            “How is that like Cas and Dean?”

            He tilted his head. “They do stare at each other a lot… and Dean was… well he was so upset when Cas died…” He hated thinking about that about how Dean hated and blamed him for Cas’s death. “And when he came back Sam, he acted completely different he was… nice.”

            Sam studied his coffee and took a sip before speaking. “Okay Jack, don’t tell Dean but,” He looked around and let out a sigh before speaking. “I, mom, Bobby and even Rowena, and others have had suspicions that they uh… like each other… a lot… a whole lot.” He smirked after he said it. At least everyone who had been around those for an extended period of time had asked Sam at some point; are Dean and Cas together? “They aren’t dating though at least not that I know of.”

            “Why not? They clearly like each other.”

            “I don’t know Jack. I have never asked either one of them about it.”

            “Why not?” He got a mouthful of cereal.

            “Because,” He shook his head and chuckled. “Because it’s rude, I don’t want to make Dean mad so I leave it alone. If he likes him he’ll tell him…” Though he supposed that would have happened years ago.

            “But Sam, Dean and Cas have been around each other for ten years. That’s a long time to not be dating someone you like.” He finished his cereal and smiled. “We should set them up; like they did on the show I was watching.”

            Sam shook his head. “No Jack, don’t.”

            “Why not Sam?”

            “Because if they don’t like each other or if one does but the other doesn’t it could make things awkward for them.”

            “I see,” Jack said nodding. A smile broke out across his face. “Then I will ask them.” He got up from the table to place the bowl in the sink.

            “W-what?” Sam nearly died on his coffee again.

            “I will ask them if they like each other. If they do then I’ll suggest they ask each other out. What can it hurt?”

            “Jack I don’t think,” The words died on Sam’s lips as Castiel walked in carrying groceries.

            “There’s more in the car.” The angel said rather flatly as he sat down the bags. “You look tense Sam are you okay?”

            Sam opened his mouth and Jack spoke first.

            “Cas do you like Dean?”

            Castiel turned and looked at him his eyebrow raised. “That’s a sudden question Jack, but yeah of course I like Dean.”

            Jack beamed at Sam and then Cas continued.

            “I also like Sam, and you of course, and the rest of the family.” He removed items from the bag and sat them on the table.

            Jack’s smile turned into a frown. Cas clearly didn’t understand his question. He supposed he wasn’t direct enough, if someone asked him if he liked someone he would have responded the same way. “Oh no Cas, I worded that wrong I mean like, like, like really like,” He shook his head when his father tilted his head and Sam looked like he was going to die. “Do you want to have sex with Dean?”

            Cas’s mouth fell open and Sam looked at him in shock. “J-Jack where on Earth did you get that idea?” Cas demanded his face turned red and his eyes grew wide.

            Sam covered his face and moaned. “Jack no.”

            Jack looked at both not sure what he did wrong. “It’s an honest question Cas. Do you want to have sex with Dean?”

            Cas laid his hands on the counter and steadied his breathing. “Jack,” He started, “Go to your room.”

            He frowned. “Why I didn’t do anything wrong?”

            “Just go to your room.” He said his voice stern as he turned into full father mood as Dean calls it.

            “Fine,” Jack said and he left the kitchen.

 

&&

 

 

            Jack sat on his bed his arms crossed. Why was Castiel so upset with him? Was Sam right did he not like Dean? Did he embarrass him? Could angels get embarrassed? Well Jack had been embarrassed a few times but nothing too serious so he supposed it was possible. There was a knock on his door and he told them to come in.

            Castiel walked in looking sheepish and apologetic. He closed the door behind him and sighed. “Sorry Jack, I believe I have ‘overreacted’ as Sam put it.” He pulled out a chair and sat down; he ran his hand through his black hair careful not to mess it up too bad. “Sam told me about your conversation with him.”

            Jack nodded. “I didn’t mean to embarrass you Cas. I just thought maybe…”

            He laughed. “You caught me off guard that’s all.”

            “You… you never did answer my question though.”

            Cas sat there and studied Jack before he finally spoke. “Fine Jack if you want to know… I do have feelings for Dean. I have for years and…” He blushed and looked away. “I cannot believe I am telling you this.”

            Jack smiled. “Good that’s good you admitted to it. Then you should go tell Dean you’ve waited for so long and everything.”

            He chuckled. “Jack it’s purely one sided I assure you. He likes women and this vessel is not a woman. I’ve been in this one for so long I’m sure even if I got a new one he would still view me as a man.”

            Jack tilted his head. “Dean could be bisexual, or pansexual.”

            He frowned. “What have you been watching on TV?” He shook his head. “I’m starting to think we should decrease you’re Netflix time.” He got up from the chair. “You can leave your room Jack.” He headed to the door and Jack shouted.

            “You really should just tell him.” The Nephilim got up from the bed and headed out. So Cas liked Dean but didn’t think Dean felt the same. Well now he had to find Dean and check and see what he felt. He made his way to the Dean cave and pecked in. Sometimes Sam or Cas would hang out with Dean in there and he didn’t want a repeat of this morning. He knocked on the wall and Dean turned to look at him.

            “Hey Jack,” He waved at him. Jack could see and old western playing on TV. “Come in.”

            Jack walked into the Dean cave. It was a nice room he himself didn’t spend a lot of time in it but he liked being in there. A few times they would as a family watch a movie or a TV show. Sometimes they would come in and play games. He smiled fondly thinking of how he beat them at Monopoly last week. He sat beside Dean.

            “Why so serious kid? You look like the world is on your shoulders.” Dean said

            “I have a question for you.”

            “Shoot,” He said then paused the movie and turned to look at Jack.

            Jack decided he would be direct and to the point. “Do you harbor romantic feelings for Cas?”

            Dean blinked a few times and shook his head. “What did you say? Do I have romantic feelings for Cas? What makes you think that?”

            “Well you two stare at each other a lot, you got like super depressed when he died and,” Dean cut him off.

            “Listen Jack I don’t know what started this but this…” He frowned and then said. “We can’t not with our lives.”

            Jack frowned. “Wait you do like him?”

            Dean bit his lip and his expression softened. “I… don’t tell anyone okay but yeah I like, no I love Cas. I have for years I just… you’ll see with this life it’s hard to have a relationship. I tried I did try. It might be easier with someone in the life already but God, Jack I would worry every day about Cas and,”

            “Don’t you already worry about him?”

            “Let me finish okay? If word got out about me and him… see there is already rumors and what’s stopping the next big bad from coming in and… taking him away from me,” He tightened his fists and Jack knew that Dean didn’t want to think about Cas dying.

            “But Dean, either way if you loss him it will hurt. Plus Cas is an angel he can defend himself.”

            “He’s gotten weak Jack. Maybe a few years ago that would have been true but since that mess with the fall he’s steadily gotten weaker plus… he’s an angel… it’s weird that,” He gestured aimlessly. “That’s not even him he’s wearing a guy. How can I love someone if I don’t even know what they look like?”

            Jack blinked and Dean ran his hand through his own hair. “Dean I think you should tell him.”

            He scoffed. “Look kid, you’re still a kid. I don’t need love advice from my own son… I just can’t date Cas that’s it. We can’t it will never work out.”

            “But what if it does? What if it’s the best thing that had happened to you?”

            He shook his head. “That’s enough Jack,” He rubbed his face and Jack thought he saw tears.

            “But Dean,”

            “Go Jack, please just go and drop the subject.”

 

 

            Jack did go but he did not drop the subject. Instead he hatched a plan to get the two together for once and for all.

 

&&

 

 

            Dean rushed to the dungeon. A few seconds ago he received a text from Cas telling him there was something urgent to deal with. “Cas!” He shouted as he ran in to find the angel standing there looking confused.

            “Dean? I just got a text from you asking for help.”

            “I did too, what the he-“ Dean was cut off when the door slammed shut behind him. “The hell!” He demanded and went to the door.

            “I’m not letting you two out!” Called Jack from the other side.

            Dean rolled his eyes. “Damnit Jack let us out!”

            “Nope not until you two talk about your feelings like adults!” He shouted

            “Jack you have gone too far.” Cas said his frown deep

            “Yeah well this has gone on far enough. I don’t know how Sam could stand you two acting like… love sick puppies. So I am keeping you in there until you talk to one another.”

            “Jack let us out or you are grounded.” Cas growled.

            “I’ll take the grounding just talk to one another.”

            Dean looked at Cas who was still frowning. “Kid ain’t playing around on this. Can you angel whammy us out?”

            “I could but I might hurt Jack doing that.” Cas said. The angel looked down at his feet. “Maybe… Dean maybe we should indulge him and talk.”

            “T-talk? Talk about what?”

            Cas sighed. “Feelings and the things you hate talking about.”

            Dean bit his lip and sat down in the one chair. “I really don’t want to talk about it.”

            “I will leave you in there you know.” Jack threatened.

            “We could call Sam.” Dean suggested then remembered he was out on a hunt two states over. Talking was the best option as he didn’t want to phone in a hunter from the other world for a jail break and have to explain it.

            Cas looked down at him. His blue eyes darker than usual and Dean couldn’t help but think about how striking they were. “Dean,” He started his voice soft which was odd for him. “I think we should talk about… about us.”

            Dean looked away from Cas and mumbled. “You just aren’t going to let it go are you?”

            “And neither is Jack, this is like a talk or die situation.”

            “He’s not going to let us die.” Dean scoffed.

            “I might.” Jack stated from the other side of the door

            Dean wondered if the kid was serious and decided not to push it. “Okay fine Cas I’m all ears let’s talk.”

            Cas laid his hands on the table in front of Dean and Dean felt like a criminal about to be interrogated. “I… in all my life…” He shook his head. “Let me start over, Dean, I have been alive over a millennia but no one… has ever taken my heart like you have.”

            He looked at him his green eyes a mixture of emotions. “What Cas,”

            “I discovered… when I pulled you from Hell your soul it called to me. Made me feel warmth I never felt before. And those first few years we were together I wanted to get closer to you but I didn’t understand why. Balthazar he pointed out to me that I was feeling the human emotion called love. I had never known love before… not in its truest since of the word. I ignored him and went on and slowly realized he was right.” He took his hand and Dean looked at him his eyes wide with shock. “Dean Winchester I love you. I have loved you for a very long time. I was scared, scared that you didn’t return my feelings so I never told you. You called me a brother so I… I decided it was in my best interest to keep my feelings to myself. Dean I love you so much,” He moved his hand from his and laid it on Dean’s cheek. “I love you so much it hurts. I can’t, Dean I can’t do this anymore I want you and only you.”

            Dean blinked a few times as shock over took him.

            Cas let out a sad sigh. “Jack let us out please,” He pleaded. He sounded hurt he went to move away and Dean grabbed his wrist. “Dean?”

            “I… Give us another minute Jack.” He said when he noticed the door pop open.

            “Okay,” Jack said as he closed the door again.

            “Cas, man I’m terrible with words and feelings and God knows why you love me. But… I love you too.” He wrapped his hand around Cas’s. “I have for a while. I was in denial kept telling myself that you weren’t human, and in some guy so this could never work but… the feelings never went away. Every time I thought I lost you I thought about telling you but… Cas I’m scared…”

            Cas pulled his hand up to his face. “Dean it’s okay.” He whispered when he noticed the hunter begin to cry. “I understand it’s probably hard for you,”

            He shook his head. “No I’m scared of you getting killed. If we get together and… man you might be the love of my life. But the thought of you dying, someone taking you from me makes me scared. Scared I will become my dad that will ruin everyone’s lives looking for revenge against whatever took you.”

            Cas looked at him his blue eyes so deep and soulful it almost hurt Dean to look at them. “I fear that I will outlive you. Human lives are so fleeting and brief compared to mine and I know that unless something or someone ends my life sooner I will outlive you. But I want to make as many memories as possible with you and cherish the time we have together.”

            Dean let out a soft sound that was like a pitiful cry. He got up from the table and wrapped his arms around Cas. He buried his head in Cas’s shoulder. “I love you so much.” He said softly as he nuzzled against his neck. He broke the embrace and reached up and cupped Cas’s face. The two stared at each other memorizing the moment. “Cas,” He breathed

            “Dean,” Cas responded and he leaned into Dean. He captured Dean’s lips with his the kiss was chaste but it was still a kiss. He broke it and said. “I hope we are making the right decision.”

            “Me too.” Dean sighed and he brought their lips back together. This kiss was more firm more desperate like they were making up for lost time. The two of them kept kissing when the door opened.

            “Finally see you just needed to talk.” Jack said

            They broke apart and they looked at Jack. “You’re grounded.” They both said.

            Jack laughed. “I figured as much but you two will thank me later.” He turned and walked down the hall to his room.

            Cas shook his head. “I think we need to have a family meeting about his TV consumption.”

            Dean blinked then looked at Cas. “I thought this scenario seemed familiar like some dumb made for TV movie.”

            He nodded. “Yes I believe our child watches too much TV.”

            Dean smirked. “Our child, I kind of like the sound of that.” He took Cas’s hand. “Does that mean we are officially trying this you and me thing?”

            “Might as well.” He said and gave him a smug smirk. “I already confessed to you, and plus you are a good kisser and,” He ran his hand through his hair. “I’m worried Jack will lock us back in here if we don’t.”

            Dean laughed. “Okay then Cas, how about we go on a date?”

            “That sounds lovely Dean.”

           

 

 

            A few minutes later Sam received a text from Jack stating: My plan worked. He stared at the phone and said. “Well son of a bitch the kid did it.”


End file.
